


You're in the Car Beside Me (Day 1)

by notoneforreality



Series: 30 Days of Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, A-levels, Johnlock - Freeform, Let's do this!, M/M, School Trip, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is for the 30 Days of Strange Johnlock Au challenge. Also, because I am physcially unable to deny a challenge, I'm going to try and make it continuous with each prompt being a sort of chapter. Anyway, on with the show.</p><p>This Prompt has been changed from 'You're in the car beside me' to 'You're in the coach beside me' in order to allow for continuity later :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in the Car Beside Me (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatySummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/gifts).



Sherlock groaned as he climbed onto the coach. Sure, it was a trip, which meant time off school, but did they really need to spend a day trawling the freezing cold beaches of Walton-on-the-Naze just to learn some trivia for their geography A-Levels. They could be doing this in the nice, warm classroom, back at the school, even if that did mean they had to go to their other classes too. Actually, it would be better if they were able to go to their other lessons, as it would be furthering their education in other subjects as well.

Sherlock slunk to the back of the coach, looking for a seat. There was one left, next to a small boy with scruffy blond hair and kind blue eyes. Sherlock had seen him around with his friends, Mike, Greg and Sally. There was another kid that hung around with them too, Peter or Phillip or Pipsqueak or something like that. Sherlock didn't think much of him. He only tagged along with them because he was going out with Sally. Sherlock sunk into the seat with an attempt at a smile. John beamed back at him. Sherlock said hello. John said hi.

Sherlock sank further into the seat.

-

John turned around to speak to Greg and Mike in the pair of seats behind him.

"Who's he?" He asked in hushed tones, jerking his head back to indicate the black curls sticking up over the headrest of the seat.

"Sherlock Holmes. His brother Mycroft is in the year above."

John vaguely recalled his sister, Harry, mentioning a Mycroft in her year. 

"Why are you talking about the freak?" Sally was leaning forward through the gap between Mike and Greg's heads.

"Freak?" John asked.

"Yeah, Sherlock Holmes. He's a weirdo. Knows everything and likes looking up police cases on line. His dad is in the force and Sherlock goes to crimes and stuff with him. He calls it 'deducing'."

"He's a moron," Phillip said sourly. John sensed some sort of history there. 

"How do you guys know him?"

"Psychology," Sally and Phillip said together, dark looks on their faces that indicated that was not a good thing. 

"Chemistry," was Mike's input. They turned to Greg. 

"I…uh… know his brother." 

He didn't offer how. John shrugged and turned back to sit properly in his seat. Sherlock was staring straight ahead and the chair in front, but as soon as John was settled, he started speaking to him quietly. 

"And so after gathering the strange and mostly negative information from your friends, you have turned around in order to actually talk to me and see if they are correct. You know that Gregory Lestrade's information is at least partly correct due to your sister being classmates with my brother. You also know that there is an S. Holmes in the local police force, so the information from Sally Donovan is also at least partially correct. Furthermore, these 'deductions'," Sherlock paused to give John a look that made sure the other boy knew he had heard every word, "prove that the rest of her information is true. But jus to prove her point that I know everything: I know your father was in Afghanistan in the army but has been invalided home an is currently seeing a therapist. So? What do you think of me now?"

"How did you know all of that?"

"The first part I could easily hear from your conversation. I know you have a sister thanks to Mycroft who has mentioned finding her snogging Clara Owin on more than one occasion. It was also fairly certain that you knew of an S. Holmes in the local force as he has been into schools around the area to talk to the children so no matter what secondary school you went to, he probably visited at some point. In your pocket there is a letter that you keep touching as a comfort that bears the postmark of army mail from Afghanistan and as you're keeping it so close, it's obviously from someone important to you: your father. As to the therapist and writing hand, you've written 'remind dad talk to therapist' halfway up your right forearm. It's obvious."

"That…was amazing!"

Sherlock stared dumbly at the boy. Eventually he found his voice again

"Do you think so?"

"Of course it was! It was extraordinary, quite extraordinary."

"That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

"'Piss off!'"

They both chuckle, but John catches Sherlock looking back at Sally and Phillip. John changes the subject.


End file.
